


Until the Sun Explodes

by eatsingsleeplive125



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Harry, Love, M/M, Sad Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsingsleeplive125/pseuds/eatsingsleeplive125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis just want the world to know how much they love each other, but once again, management is forcing them to keep it a secret. Harry can't take it anymore one day and goes a little overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Sun Explodes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and posted it on Tumblr a while ago. Idk. It's a little different here than it is on Tumblr though. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

*Harry's Pov*

"Fuck you all!" 

"Harry! Come back! Plea-"

I slammed the door to the conference room, cutting Louis off. I felt bad about it, but I really needed to get out of there. Fucking management. I couldn't believe that they won't let Louis and I come out for another year, which means they renewed Eleanor's contract.

Half the fans are "Larry" shippers anyway! No one would care! 

I exploded on them in the room. It was supposed to be a meeting to discuss the next tour. All of us were there. Niall yelled at management while Zayn and Liam tried to get me to stop punching holes in the wall. Louis just sat in a trance. Then I stormed out. 

I reached my car and got in. I sat there for a minute before I banged my hands on the wheel and screamed. I hate this. It's so frustrating. When I finished releasing my anger on my steering wheel, I started crying. Nothing too extreme, just silent tears rolling down my cheek. 

There was a slight knock on my window and I quickly wiped my eyes and looked to my right to see Louis standing outside my car, a sad look on his face. I looked at him and started crying again, resting my head on the wheel. 

The door opened and there were arms around me, and I turned into Louis's embrace, resting my forehead on his shoulder. 

We sat like that for a minute or two, before I got up, separated myself from Louis, and wiped my eyes. 

"It's okay, Harry," Louis says quietly. "This doesn't change us. I love you." I gave him a weak smile and chuckled sadly. 

"I know, Lou. I love you too. But what if--" I began, but stopped myself. He'd think I was just being stupid.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I just keep thinking you're going to get tired of waiting around. I keep thinking you're going to leave me for Eleanor, because you're allowed to date her..." 

"Harry--" he started, but I cut him off.

"I know it's stupid. I tell myself that. But it doesn't stop be from thinking it." 

"We'll be okay, Haz," he told me, using my old nickname. He's the only one that still uses it. 

"I know, Lou. I just get worried." 

Another silence encased us, not awkward or anything, just sad. 

"Louis?"

"Yeah, Harry?" 

"Do you mind catching a ride with one of the boys? I kind of just want to be alone..." Louis looked slightly hurt at my request, but I knew he understood. 

"Yeah, that's fine," he smiles at me sadly. 

"Okay. Thanks. I love you," I said leaning in to give him a little kiss.

"I love you too, Harry." 

He shut the door, and I drove away.

• • •

*Louis's POV*

I thanked Liam for the ride back to the hotel as we entered my suite. 

"No problem, Lou. Harry really took the news rather poorly, huh?" 

I nodded, "Yeah. It bothers him a lot." 

We sat down on the couch in the small loving room. 

"He always takes things harder than the rest of us. Remember when he saw the hate on Twitter for the first time?" 

"Yeah," I chuckled, remembering back to that night. "We had to pry his phone from him and then he wouldn't stop crying. It took me hours to get him to stop sobbing. He only stopped because he made himself sick." 

"He just gets over emotional. iIt's not always a bad thing. But sometimes..."

"Sometimes he just... Uggghh." I sighed. 

Liam just nodded. 

For the next couple of hours, we just watched TV, occasionally chatting, just waiting for Harry to come back. Niall and Zayn brought takeout over and hung out for a while. Eventually, it got too late and they left through the door that joins our room to go to bed. I waited up for another hour or so watching TV. 

When the episode of "Friends" that I was watching ended, I looked at my phone to see that it was nearly 1 in the morning. I tried calling Harry, but received no answer. He does this sometimes when he gets upset. I know he just likes to be alone, but I wish he would talk to me. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night, and went to bed. 

• • •

I woke up when I heard the door slam. When I looked at the clock on the bedside table, I saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. I heard some shuffling around in the kitchen, so I got up to go investigate. 

When I got to the kitchen, all the lights were off and a figure was walking-- er...stumbling-- around looking for something.

"Harry?" I questioned shakily.

"Louiiissssss!" Harry yelled back, as he turned around to face me. I relaxed a bit, glad it wasn't a burgler. 

"Harry, it's half- three. Where have you been?" My worry melted to anger. 

"At the bar, just getting some drinkssssssss," he said, rocking back and forth on his toes, looking like a five year old. 

"For eight hours?!" 

"Nooooo! Of course not. I drove around for like... 3 hours." He told me, chuckling slightly, like what I said was the most absurd thing ever. 

"Did you drive home?"

"Nu-uh... I drank too much for that. I'm smart. I called a cab," he said tapping his head with his index finger. 

"How much did you drink?!" 

"Uhhh... A lot..."

"Why, Harry?" 

"Cause I was sad and angry! The mean boss people don't like us, Lou-lou..." 

"Harry, you know that's not why they won't let us--"

"No, Louis! It's not fair!!!" Harry yelled as he pulled a drawer of silverware out and it crashed loudly to the floor.

"Harry!"

"It's not fair!" He repeated and threw another drawer out of it's place with a loud bang.

"Harry, stop it! We're in a hotel. You're going to wake people."

"I don't care! If we can't do what we want, neither can they!" He yelled as he literally flipped the table.

"Harry! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself." 

"Good!" He cried as he walked out to the wall that we shared with the other boys and punched it several times with a scary amount of strength. 

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" He yelled and with each yell, he punched the wall, slowly creating a hole. 

I ran over to him and tried to pull him away, but he just shoved me off and continued destroying the wall. 

He kept yelling and he kept punching and suddenly, Liam burst through the door, followed by Zayn and Niall. 

"What is going on?!" Niall yelled.

"He came back smashed and just went on a fucking rampage. Please help. You know I'm not strong enough to hold him by myself!" 

Liam and Zayn were already on it, though. They had him by the arms and held him back as he thrashed around in their arms screaming "it's not fair!" Over and over and over again. 

I walked over to him and held his face in my hands. 

"Harry. Harry. Look at me. Please. Look at me." 

He stopped yelling and looked down at me. That's when I noticed that he was crying. 

"Oh, Haz," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Zayn and Liam let him go and he melted into my arms.

"It's not fair..." 

"I know, Haz, I know it isn't. Let's just go to bed? Yeah?" All of a sudden, he tensed in my arms and pushed me away from him. I was really confused, until he retched and vomited all over the floor. 

"Oh, Harry..." my heart broke as he fell to his hands and knees and continued throwing up. I ran to grab the trash bin and put it in front of him as Liam went to get a cold wash cloth to put on his neck. Niall set to cleaning up the floor and Zayn went to get him some water. 

This is not the first time we've dealt with emotionally drunk Harry. 

I rubbed his back as he continued vomiting for a minute, then he stopped and started sobbing. 

"Are you done?" I asked gently. He shook his head no, and continued to cry. 

"Let's go to the couch? Okay? Can you get up and walk?" 

He nodded and I helped him up. He was shaky and wobbly, but eventually, with Liam's help, we got him to the couch. We laid him down gently onto his side and I put the bin by him. Liam put the wash cloth on his forehead and Zayn put the water down beside him. Then I went to clean up his mess in the kitchen. 

When I got there, Niall had already cleaned everything up. 

"Thanks, Ni," I said quietly. 

"It's no problem, Louis," he smiled at me sympathetically. 

"He really went crazy, huh?" Zayn said from beside me. I just nodded. 

"What got into him?" Liam asked.

"Just this whole management thing. Them making us keep this secret," I said as I walked to the fridge to grab a water. 

"It does suck, but... this..." Niall said gesturing to Harry laying on the couch, silently crying, "is a bit extreme..."

I looked over to Harry, sadly. It really is extreme. But this is how he deals with stuff. It's an awful way to do it, but he's never hurt himself or anyone else, so there's no reason to stop him... Yet...

Just then, he leaned over the bin and started gagging, nothing much coming up. I ran over to him and helped him sit up and pulled the bin into his lap. 

I rubbed his back as he gagged and sobbed until he finally released the contents of his stomach. 

He finished vomiting about three minutes later and fell into my lap. That's when he really started crying. 

He buried his face in my thigh and sobbed. 

The boys all walked over to us and looked at the pitiful scene before them.

"We're going back to bed, call us if you need anything," Liam told me. I nodded and they walked out. 

"Harry." He sobbed. 

"Harry." He sobbed. 

"Harry!" He turned his head and looked up at me and my heart broke. His beatiful green eyes were laced red and glassy. He gave me the most miserable look ever. 

"Haz..."

"I love you, Lou. I just want the world to know it. I want to be accepted. I want nothing to change if we do come out, but I know we'll get hell for it. I want to be normal. I want--" 

"Stop. Don't ever say that again," I demanded sternly. 

"Wh-what?" He said, surprised by my sudden anger. 

"You ARE normal, Harry. Just because you are dating me and not a girl, it doesn't make you un-normal." 

"You're right... I'm sorry, Louis..." 

"It's okay, Harry." 

The silence came over us again, except for Harry's quiet crying. I ran my hands through his hair 

"Lou...?"

"Hmm?" 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." 

"Til the sun explodes?" 

I chuckled, "yes, Harry. Forever." 

"And you'll stay with me?" 

"Even when you're old and bald." 

"Good." 

Not two minutes later, he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Shitty ending. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
